All Too Familiar: A Tale of Rivals
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Stories come and stories go, this one will not. This is a tale of love and hatred, of life and death. Two will find each other, but one must leave on a journey, never to return to their beloved.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: All Too Familiar: A Tale of Rivals  
  
Stories come and stories go, this one will not. This is a tale of love and hatred, of life and death. Two will find each other, but one must leave on a journey, never to return to their beloved. In 1942, two enemies will reveal themselves. Depression, sadness, and confusion will consume one of them from the inside out, while he watching quietly. She performs an unbearable task to prove her love. And when proven, she will float away to another world, just to be reborn into a beautiful girl. A rivalry similar to the one in her past life will take place...  
  
TBC...  
  
~A/n~  
  
Nice beginning, eh? I will only write more if I get at least two reviews! Well I want to write more, but that doesn't matter! Please no flames! I usually don't get flames anyway! Until next time!  
  
Siriusis4ever 


	2. Past

Chapter 1: All Too Familiar: A Tale of Rivals  
  
This starts out with a TR/OC (Harmony Granger). So if you don't like Tom Riddle then bugger off! Okydoky!  
  
Siriusis4ever  
  
~Chapter 1: Past~  
  
In 1942 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never seen such a bright Head Boy and Head Girl. They had a rivalry thought, it made working together rather impossible. The transfiguration teacher had decided that it had gone on too long. He was going to come up with a twisted plan and then let nature do its work. One night Tom Riddle and Harmony Granger were having a fight in their common room as usual.  
  
"You stupid bloody mudblood! Can't you even walk without being a menace to society!?" His eyes burned with malice, but underneath the hatred was desire. An unquenchable thirst.  
  
"You can't go anywhere without being a stuck-up, snobby, thinks-he- knows-everything-and-rules-the-world bastard!"  
  
"I'm quite proud of being as you put it 'a stuck-up, snobby, thinks- he-knows-everything-and-rules-the-world bastard!'"  
  
"I'm going to get you back for everything you've done to me!"  
  
"O! I'm scared! I'm shaking in my little booties..." Tom's eyes began to swirl in a fiery mix of reds and oranges. His rage would soon become the better of him, but she slapped him. A hand-shaped red mark appeared on his smooth cheek. He rubbed the now tenderized spot. He lifted his other arm, his hand balled up in a fist. Harmony's eyes were filled with fear and began to tear. He saw her reaction and brought down his hand.  
  
"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm sorry. I'd like to make up f-for the time I hurt y-you up. Or something... If I could?"  
  
"Yes, apology excepted..." she stopped as she saw Tom's hand tenderly pushed one of her amber curls behind her ear. His eyes looked at her face. His arm went around her waist to the small of her back. He pushed her towards him. Their lips meet in a caressing kiss. This small gesture of affection turned into a storm of passion. They soon were on the green couch, kissing as if their lives depended on it.  
  
Tom abruptly stopped, leaving a very flushed and confused Harmony on the emerald couch.  
  
"I don't think this is right. No. I have to... er... go!" Tom ran up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"I love you! I thought I meant something to you! I'm going to prove it! You broke my bloody heart!" She yelled up at him. Little did he know that she literally meant a bloody broken heart.  
  
~Girls Lavatory~  
  
Harmony looked down at the shining blade in her hands. She knew what she was doing. She slit her wrists cleanly, blood spilled upon the tilled floor. She looked into the mirror; she did not see her beauty, but an ugly wench. There was a puddle of blood around her. She could no longer feel pain. She dipped one of her fingers into her own blood and began to write upon the wall.  
  
I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, TOM. EVEN IF YOU DON'T.  
  
She collapsed upon the cold floor. Scarlet blood still dripped from her veins like a red monster. Soon the blood had reached the toilets. Her body had gone cold and clammy. Her skin began to pale, the death color. A first year walked into the bathroom to be surprised by a bloody mess before her and the white body of the Head Girl. She was shocked beyond belief. She screamed a scream that could kill a bear with one shot. Her voice rang through the corridors, teachers heads popped out from classroom doors. Tom had been patrolling the area. He ran alongside Professors Dumbledore and Dippet. He reached the girl's bathroom first. His eyes widened at the sight of his newfound love's blood soaked body. He fell into a nervous collapse by her body. He lifted his head to see the message she had wrote him. He kissed her clammy lips once more. From that day on he swore never to love again...  
  
TBC  
  
A/n  
  
BLOOD AND SUICIDE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry I just got a bit carried away... blood, suicide, and swearing never to love again!  
  
Siriusis4ever 


End file.
